What have you done?
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Suponhamos Draco matou Dumbledore no fim de EdP. Como Hermione reagiu a isso. Projeto Playing With The Reality, fórum 6v.


**PROJETO Playing With The Reality**

**forum ****6v**

**seção Draco/Hermione.**

**Nome do autor****: Adriana Swan****  
****Título****: **What have you done?  
**Capa:**** -****  
****Ship****: Draco/Hermione****  
****Gênero****: Drama****  
****Classificação****:**** K+****  
****Formato:**** Songfic****  
****Observações****: Música ****What have you done? **de_Within Temptation_**  
****Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -**

**What have you done?**

**Adriana Swan**

**Would you mind if I hurt you?****  
****Understand that I need to****  
****Wish that I had other choices****  
****than to harm the one I Love**

_Você se importaria se eu lhe machucasse?_

_Entenda que eu preciso_

_Gostaria de ter tido outras escolhas_

_Além da de prejudicar quem eu amo_

**What have you done now!**

_O que você fez agora?_

O que você fez?

Era o Dumbledore.

E você, quem era?

Talvez não houvesse outra escolha, mas havia sim. Sempre há. Será que passou pela sua cabeça a simples idéia de não matar o único bruxo no mundo que poderia nos salvar? Vodemort teria lhe matado? Oh, pena, mas a vida de Dumbledore valia mais que a sua. Muito mais que a sua maldita e desprezível existência.

Mas não era só a vida de Dumbledore, não é mesmo. Era o seu miserável e pequeno mundo que estava ruindo. O que é a vida dos bons diante do medo dos maus? O que é o certo diante do fácil?

Não que fosse fácil para você.

Mas foi mais fácil não é? Foi bem mais fácil que escolher o lado certo? Sim, Voldemort mataria você, mas pelo menos você teria morrido do lado certo. Acha que sou tola? Acha que sou louca? Existem coisas, Malfoy, pelas quais vale a pena se morrer e existem certas vidas (como a sua) que são bem piores que a morte.

**I know I'd better stop trying**

**You know that there's no denying**

**I won't show mercy on you now**

**I know, should stop believing**

**I know, there's no retrieving**

**It's over now, what have you done?**

_Eu sei, é melhor eu parar de tentar_

_Você sabe que não há negação_

_Eu não mostrarei misericórdia por você agora_

_Eu sei que deveria parar de acreditar_

_Eu sei que não há salvação_

_Agora acabou, o que você fez?_

**What have you done now!**

_O que você fez agora?_

Será que você espera que as pessoas entendam ou aceitem ou até mesmo sintam pena de você? Eu fico tentando entender o que passou por sua cabeça, mas ai eu lembro que nessa sua cabeçona loira oxigenada não passa nada.

Muito menos em seu coração peludo.

Nem em sua alma tão negra quantos a magia que você usa.

Na verdade, acho que você não pensa nada, não sabe nada, não vê. Só existe... nessa existência limitada e desprovida de qualquer significado ou merecimento.

Algo assim como um verme.

Verme Malfoy.

O Homem que Matou Alvo Dumbledore?

Homem? Você precisaria evoluir muito para chegar aos pés de um.

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

**But now you are slipping away ...**

**Oh What have you done now!**

**Why, why does fate make us suffer**

**There's a curse between us, between me and you**

_Eu, Eu estive esperando por alguém como você_

_Mas agora você está escapulindo..._

_Oh, o que você fez agora?_

_Por que, Por que o destino nos faz sofrer?_

_Há uma maldição entre nós, entre você e eu_

Você tinha uma chance sabia. Você podia ter optado por simplesmente _não ser_ essa _porcaria ambulante_ que você é. Devemos escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil e você escolheu ser um filho da puta. Opção de cada um. Eu escolhi caçar vermes; você rastejar como um deles.

Não sei se você se arrepende (coisa que eu duvido muito), não sei se sente remorsos, não sei nem se é capaz disso. O que eu sei que onde quer que esteja, carrega nos ombros essa vida miserável que escolheu ter e espero, _espero mesmo_ que isso te incomode, que seja um inferno para você.

Eu espero com todo meu coração que você sofra dez vezes o que nos fez sofrer.

**Would you mind if I killed you?**

**Would you mind if I tried to?**

**Cause you have turned into my worst enemy**

**You carry hate that I don't feel**

**It's over now**

**What have you done?**

_Você se importaria se eu lhe matasse?_

_Você se importaria se eu tentasse?_

_Porque você se tornou meu pior inimigo_

_Você carrega o ódio que eu não sinto_

_Agora acabou_

_O que você fez?_

**What have you done now!**

_O que você fez agora?_

Onde você está? É um esconderijo? Uma caverna? Um covil?

É escuro ai?

Então costume-se a isso, pois é o mais perto que chegará de uma vida. Fuja, esconda-se, rasteja para os esgotos tão imundos quanto você.

Porque eu vou te achar.

Vou te caçar como a um cão (redundância minha, _você é_ um cão), vou te rastrear, te perseguir. Você vai ser desde já minha única obsessão, meu único objetivo, minha vida. Eu, Hermione Granger, a-sangue-ruim, vou ser seu carrasco, seu sinistro, seu maior medo. Você não vai esquecer de mim nem por um segundo, porque eu, a cada segundo, estarei um passo mais próxima de você. Será meu o seu último suspiro. Fuja.

Como um cão.

**I will not fall, won't let it go**

**We will be free when it ends**

_Eu não cairei, não deixarei isso continuar_

_Nós seremos livres quando isso acabar_

Existem coisas pelas quais vale à pena morrer

E outras, pelas quais vale à pena matar.


End file.
